Ulrich Stern
Ulrich Stern (ウリックスターン "Ūrikku Sutān") is one of the protagonists from Code Lyoko, and mostly the mysterious and quiet of the group. He's good buddies with Odd and his main romantic relationship is Yumi, and a samurai of Lyoko. In the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers series, he's paired up with the SubTerra attributed and is partnered with Hammer Golem. In [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic], he's a Earth Pony with a greenish coat and red stripes with brown hair, and his cutie mark is his twin katana symbol. In the animated portion of Lyoko, he is voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff. In Evolution, he's portrayed by Quentin Merabet. Lyoko Outfit and Powers Ulrich's outfit was that of a samurai with a single katana blade and a holster with a headband, but then was updated in the fourth season with a jumpsuit with dual katanas and a "backpack" to hold them in. His Evolution-styled outfit didn't change as much, apart from a couple retro touches. His digital suit was given a drastic change in retro look, and can use the cyber sword or the Muramasa in addition of his blades. His headset provides him with a scouter. His main vehicle is the OverBike. His main weapons used in Lyoko are dual katana sabers, used to reflect enemy fire (not strong enough by MegaTanks) and to slice up his enemies. His powers come with his Super Speed, along with multiplication, cloning himself infinitely (Triplication or Trianglation) to confuse his enemies. He also acquires Super Reflexes, used to take down certain digital walls. Background and Personality Ulrich has some issues with his family, moreso with his father who is less than pleased with his degrading grades. Even though his parents are wealthy, he dislikes higher classes. But he enjoys being with his friends and he helps them as much as he can. His main love interest is Yumi, though most times hindered by William's and Sissi's intrusion. It's really unknown if things will hit it off for him and Yumi or not. His past-time is practicing doing "Penchak-Silat", which is an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent, and trains quite often with either Yumi or William. He also has vertigo, which is a chemical disorder that causes dizziness, and shows when he's afraid of heights. Ulrich is the only member of the group to not change his Bakugan Partner, as he's always stayed with Hammer Golem, even if once he fought alongside Wilda at one point. Golem's influence has taught Ulrich to keep calm and collected, and to be strong about other people's feelings and to maintain his current attitude. He still battles with Golem to this day. Gallery Garage Kids Ulrich 13.jpg|3D Concept of Ulrich for Garage Kids Gobelins_23.jpg|Ulrich's Concepts for Code Lyoko Ulrich Pony Face Badge.png|Ulrich's Face Badge for My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic Ulrich 902.png|Ulrich's initial Face Badge for Code Lyoko Ulrich personality.png|Ulrich's personality page Screenshot 45.jpg|Ulrich, along with Odd and Yumi, ready to board the Skid P356004 b v8 aa.jpg|Ulrich (right) with Jeremie (left) on the poster cover Campanile UlrichR.jpg|French collector card (front) Campanile UlrichV.jpg|French collector card (back with info)